1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to chain stitch sewing machines and, more particularly, to work feeding arrangements thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A hand operable chain stitch sewing machine with a top work feeding arrangement wherein a feed dog is mounted for pivotal movement about mutually perpendicular axes may be seen in my copending Patent Application for "Top Feeding Arrangement for a Chain Stitch Sewing Machine", filed May 16, 1984 with Ser. No. 600704. It is a prime object of the present invention to enable an operator to selectively control the extent of feed dog movement in such a machine and thereby stitch length in a workpiece.